powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Satanic Incarnation
The ability to be a manifestation of and/or have the traits of the Devil himself, the Devil Incarnate or a completely evil god, 'not to be confused with Transcendent Demon Physiology and/or Devil Soul '. Also Called * The Beast * The Dragon * The Dark One * Prince of Darkness * Lord of Evil * Master of Chaos * Father of Lies * Satan Physiology * Anti-God Physiology * Satan/The Devil Incarnate * Son of Perdition * The Devil Figure Capabilities The user of this power either is or merely has the traits of the ultimate evil being know in Christianity as The Devil and/or Satan/Lucifer. Unlike Devil Soul, the user is allowed to truly become the embodiment of all evil and use his power as they see fit. This power can be achieved by either being possessed by Satan, having a bloodtie to him, fusing with his essence or just being the greatest force of evil in the user's existence. Ultimately, this power grants the user of the archetype of Satan: the ultimate evil being, so the user could be a mythological god and still have this power. Other times, users fall from grace and become evil rulers. The power functions as an archetype, so even if the user is not the actual Satan, he or she represents him in his or her existence (ie The White Witch) and therfore does not wield the full power of the archetype. Those who aren't entirely supernatural evil beings can still represent satanic aspects. For example, Loki and Emperor Palpatine represent the satanic aspect of deception ; Darth Vader, Morgoth and Ciel Phantomhive represent the pride, wrath and/or ambition of the archetype. Finally, a being such as Damien Thorn (The Antichrist), is the absolute incarnation of Satan himself; having all his traits, users at that level are beyond redemption and, in a sence, omnimalevolent. Applications * Transcendent Demon Physiology : Users have a hideous, devil-like form which identifies them as evil beings ** Absolute Immortality :Can not truly die under any circumstances ** Absolute Condition : Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, ect. ** Hypercompetence : Have perfect skills and talents ** Devil Soul : Be indwelt by the ultimate evil ** Divine Presence : Cause supernatural events simply by being present * Ultimanipulation: Manipulate anything ** Psionics: Possess all mental abilities ** Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements ** Darkness Manipulation : Control all the powers of darkness *** Darkforce Manipulation : Manipulate dark energies *** Dark Element Manipulation : Control dark elements *** Dark World Manipulation : Manipulate the dark aspects of the world * Hell Lordship : Hold illimitable dominion over Hell ** Underworld Lordship : Rule the Afterlife ** Tormentor: Relentlessly torment the wicked dead * Enhanced Charisma : Be extremely charismatic * Nether Manipulation : Control the primordial force of nether * Chaos Manipulation : Cause and control chaos * Corruption Manipulation : Cause and control corruption * Negativity Manipulation : Control negative forces * Demonic Force Manipulation : Wield god-like demonic/hellish powers * Reality Warping : Control reality * Destruction : Destroy anything * Magic : Use any and all forms of magic * Omnifarious : Take on any form ** Supernatural Beauty : Deceive foes with supernaturally good looks ** Human Disguise : Commonly used to fit in with humans * Possession : Posess anyone you chose * Subordination Manipulation : Control allies, servants, armies and usually at least one assailant * Darkness Embodiment : All users embody the darkest aspects of existence ( i.e. evil, fear, sin, death, ect.) ** Evil Embodiment : Be the ultimate personifecation of evil ** Miracle Performing : Users can perform miracles to gain followers (rare) ** Virtual Omnipotence: Have seemingly limitless power (rare) ** Apocalyptic Force Manipulation : Usher in Apocalyptic catastrophies (very rare) ** Primordial Force Manipulation: Users can learn to tap into powerful primordial forces (extremely rare) ** Divinity: If the user is an evil deity, he or she may have divine powers (rarest) Limitations * Can be opposed/injured by holy forces * May be repelled by sacred powers * The user may be driven insane and lose their humanity altogether * May be limited by a higher being, such as a god; unless the being is a god as well but of either an equal or higher calibur * User could be mistaken for the actual devil or Possession * Any form of redemption from the user voids the power altogether Known Users * Satan/Lucifer (Christianity) * Damien Thorn (The Omen series) * Nicolae Carpathia (Left Behind series) * Franco Macalusso (Apocalypse series) * Stone Alexander (Omega Code 1 & 2) * Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) temporarily * Unnamed Man (End of Days) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) temporarily * Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) * Unicron (Transformers) * Morgoth (The Simarillion) * The Beast (Doctor Who) * Chernabog (Fantasia) * The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Loki (Mythology) * Set/Seth (Mythology) * Hades/Pluto (Mythology) * Chaos (Final Fantasy) * Dark Emperor (Final Fantasy II) * Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) as a demon * The Lord of Darkness (Legend) * The Source of All Evil (Charmed) * Evil/Fallen Gods Category:Powers Category:Evil power Category:Unholy Power Category:Almighty Powers